Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of manufacturing a nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices capable of emitting light from materials included therein, through the conversion of energy generated by the recombination of electrons and holes into light. LEDs have many positive attributes such as a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, rapid response speed, environmentally friendly characteristics, and the like, as compared to light sources according to the related art; therefore, LEDs have been widely used as light sources in various products such as lighting devices and display devices, and the development thereof has been accelerated.
Recently, as LEDs have come into widespread use, the range of uses thereof is being broadened to encompass the field of high current, high output light sources. As such, as LEDs are required in the field of high current, high output light sources, research into improving light emitting characteristics in the field of the present technology has continued. In particular, in order to increase light efficiency through improved crystallinity and increases in light emission regions, semiconductor light emitting devices having nanoscale light emitting structures have been proposed.